Heartbreaker
by Mistress BlackOpal
Summary: Trunks cheats on Marron and she makes a phone call. Days later, Pan returns from 5 years of who knows what? Coincidence?


Marron threw her keys onto the coffee table as she returned from work early. She and Trunks had been together for about 5 years now, married for two and have already moved into their own apartment. She heard an alien noise from their bedroom and went to find out what was making it. When she peeked in the door she saw a sight she had been dreading for weeks now. Trunks was in bed with another. Somehow she knew this wasn't going to last. She backed away quietly... the last cries of the nameless woman and growls and pants from Trunks infesting her ears.  
  
She sat in the middle of the lounge room floor with a phonebook on her lap and the phone next to her. She could still hear his low voice whispering what women think are words of love into the woman's ears, and her sighs and giggles in reply. She'll make him pay. She flipped to a page she had already memorised, to a number she had contemplated dialling before.  
  
"Hello, Heartbreaker? I want you to make my husband regret he was ever born."  
  
~  
  
Trunks paid for his expresso and turned to leave, accidentally bumping into someone on the way. The coffee lid flew off and hot dark liquid spilt down the persons chest.  
  
"Shit! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. You alright?"  
  
The woman dabbed at the coffee with a napkin drawing his attention to her ample breasts. "My bad... I bumped into you." She lifted her head up, looking at his eyes, but he was still busy southward. "Trunks! Is that you?"  
  
He met her gaze. He remembered those eyes but couldn't pinpoint from where. Suddenly it clicked. "Panny! I haven't seen you in what? 5 years? I'll treat you to a drink and by the looks of it I owe you a new blouse."  
  
She scowled at the nickname, but it passed instantly. "Nah I'll treat you coz I knocked down your first one"  
  
"Okay, you pay for mine, I'll pay for yours and I get you a new shirt. Sound fair?" She thought for a moment, glanced at the price board and nodded.  
  
They both turned to the waiter at the same time and said, "iced double vanilla expresso with whipped cream and choc chips." They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Cheeky cheeky! The most expensive one on the board! Scabby like you always were," laughed Trunks. He was going to say that she hadn't changed but one look at her body told him it was an outright lie.  
  
"Like you could talk! You owe me a blouse too!" He shook his head and paid for the two.  
  
"You happy?"  
  
"I still want that blouse."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Go. Sit. We have a lot to catch up on." They took their drinks and made their way to an empty table. They both turned several heads. Trunks noticed a busty blonde in a red mini-dress showing long tanned legs wink at him. He had heard his wife on the phone a few days earlier. She still hadn't said anything to him yet, the wuss. As if someone could be paid to make someone else fall in love with them. That girl there must be the whore.  
  
"So... what have you been up to all these years, Mr Business Man?"  
  
"The usual... but Marron and I haven't been going too well A few nights ago I caught her cheating on me but I was too upset to do anything." Sure it was a lie but he had to let her know he was up for the taking now, and he couldn't be the bad guy. He wanted a go with Pan. She was strong and beautiful, and he hadn't seen her in ages. She had grown up, and had the most luscious body he had seen since Marron became pregnant. The child was still-born.  
  
"Aww that's too bad... I knew she wasn't any good for you." Trunks could hear the jealous joy in her voice, and remembered her childhood crush on him. She must still have it. Good.  
  
"So what's up with you? How's work? Why are you in town?"  
  
She laughed as he flooded her with questions. "I've been working a lot. Self employed but it's a good job. Actually that's why I'm in town, but there's not much to do... Just meet up with a client."  
  
"Really? What sort of a job?"  
  
"Nothing you should be bothered with... small things, y'kno?" She obviously didn't want to talk about that. Maybe get onto some other subject.  
  
"You met anyone yet? A man in your life I should know about? As a friend, not as an older brother." He added the last part when he saw the look she had given her father when he asked about her boyfriends. The last thing he needed was for her to think he still thought of her as family. "Been down and dirty with anyone?"  
  
She blushed. "Not yet. I've been saving myself for someone special. I already know who I want but I don't know if he wants me back. See, everyone else wants him, and he's been married for some time." She looked up at him and lowered her voice. "Five years to be exact."  
  
He leaned closer to her. "Any guesses as to who this might be?"  
  
"It's you, Trunks. I've been in love with you for six years."  
  
~  
  
Trunks woke up with a brunette head resting daintily on his chest. Memories of last night flitted through his brain. One particular memory kept coming back, and it disturbed him. When they grinded against each other, a tangle of writhing bodies and heated passion, he felt... whole. As if if she leaves his side, he would never rest until she was back in his arms.  
  
He hadn't experienced such a bond to another before, even with Marron. And this was only one night. How is she doing this to him? The friendship they shared many years ago? The fact that she'd been saving herself for him? Her being closer to his race? Maybe she was just the best lay he's had in ages.  
  
But what worried him the most, is that when he reached his climax, he was unsure, but almost certain, that he whispered to her that he loved her. And meant it. ~ They continued seeing each other during the next few weeks, doing what he usually did behind Marrons back with other girls. The difference this time is that they were together for more than a few days. Much more. And that the feeling he had the first night clung onto him. He moped when he had to stay in his office, away from her, not knowing what she was doing, who she was with, whether she's be safe.  
  
He was sure she thought he'd broken it off with Marron on the night he told her about, but took no chances to lose her, and asked Marron for a divorce. She obviously wasn't surprised. In fact, she happily obliged and moved into Ubuu's hut in his village that very night, making Trunks's affair story all the more believable.  
  
Trunks's longing for Pan grew daily, almost to an obsessive degree. He scolded her for being minutes late, worrying him, but made up for the simplest little argument passionately and physically. He didn't know how he'd survive without her by his side 24/7. A month after they were re- united, with that in mind, he visited the jewellers store.  
  
~ Trunks collapsed on top of Pan after her third climax brought him with her. They lay panting for a while, his head on her chest, her fingers playing with his lavender locks. He wanted to ask her now but didn't know how to put . Well here goes.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"You know I love you, right?"  
  
"As you've assured me several times in the last five minutes; every five minutes before that; every five minutes of every day since we met again. Yes, yes I think I've got a vague idea."  
  
"Pan this is serious."  
  
"You're always serious."  
  
"You're not making this easy for me." She grew quiet, noticing the tone of his voice. He took a deep breath. "Pan, I can't stay away from you very long. Each second without you is like a stab in the chest. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you heal me in the way that only you can, and be my wife?"  
  
She was silent. Trunks became immediately worried. She was meant to be crying out of happiness and kissing him in between saying 'yes' over and over again. What if she says no? What if she laughs in his face? What if he's scared her away? What if she thinks...  
  
"You don't love me."  
  
"What?! Of course I love you! I just asked you to marry me! As you just said I've told you that over and over again. I love you, Pan. Only you, now and forever. You are my life."  
  
"You don't love me," she repeated. "You love fucking me. You love the fact that I adored you when I was a child. You love knowing that I've been saving myself for you. You love my body. You love the way I make you feel, but you don't love me. I know you, Trunks. You don't love anything or anyone. I can't marry you. Look what you did to Marron."  
  
"Marron?! She cheated on me! See how she went running off to Ubuu after we divorced?" The look she had him gave him no doubt she knew the truth. "Maybe I lied about that, but I didn't wanna mess it up between us. But that's beside the point. I do love making love to you. I think you childhood crush was sweet. I'm flattered that you saved yourself for me. But you're wrong. I do love you. I couldn't love Marron because of our destiny to be together.  
  
"I love many things. I love sunsets. I love going out in space. I love iced double vanilla expresso with whipped cream and choc chips. I love getting in my car not knowing where I'm going or what I'm doing, with only some free time and a full tank of gas. But more than all that, I love you.  
  
"And you're wrong about how you make me feel. I hate it. It hurts me more than you would ever know. Every moment away from you kills me over and over again. I cannot breathe without you. If you left me I'd die either from my heart ripping to pieces or I'd kill myself. I can't survive without you. It sounds cowardly, but that's the way you make me feel."  
  
She slid out from under him and started pulling on her clothes. He let her, even though it scared him to death. She might go further. "You can't survive without me? What would you say if I wasn't saving myself for you? If I was a whore like you were? If I never loved you. If I thought of you like you thought of Marron?"  
  
"Why do you keep bringing Marron into this? We're through! I don't love her and I probably never did. Is that it? Coz I've only been divorced for one month? When will you get it into your head that I honestly love you?"  
  
"Oh, I don't doubt that you love me. You've made me sure of that. The question in your mind, you and I both know, is if I honestly loved you? I'll answer that for you now. No, I never loved you and I never will. You were my hero when I was young, naïve, all that you thought of me up until a month ago. Until I found out you were a womaniser. Then you married one of my friends. Maybe not a good one but I had more respect for her than I had for you. I couldn't stand watching her blind to you using her as a consistant face at your cocktail parties and what-not, so I left.  
  
"I found the perfect job. One of my friends was cheated on by her boyfriend. She was important to me as she took me in when I ran off. Dad made up some cock and bull story to make him not look like a bad father. I helped her get her revenge on him by breaking his heart in return. I found I had a real knack for it. So I set up a business.  
  
"My friend paid for an ad to be put up in the paper and the telephone book. The reply was instantaneous. It so happens that revenge is a popular thing in our world. Revenge on love. I was surprised how many hearts were being broken, how many needed to be broken in return.  
  
"It paid well. I had no competition. Who would want to be one of me? I had calls from all sorts of people. Then came a call from Marron. It seems she was the easiest client of all. Later, I told her who I was and sent her to Ubuu. He always cared for her. He'd keep her safe. Then I had to get you under my spell. It wasn't hard at all.  
  
"Maybe what you said is true, maybe it's easier for a saiyan to get a saiyan. Or that I've known you my whole life. I knew which strings to pull, but I had changed too much for you to expect anything the same from me. The lies I had to tell you were easier as they would have been true under different circumstances. So I guess the bottom line of this is that you love me with no love in return. My job is done. So sayonara, nice to know ya I am so sorry we couldn't work things out." Her words were harsh, and left him gaping, speechless. She smirked sarcastically and silently close the door behind her.  
  
But not before she heard him whisper hoarsely, through a breaking heart, "You do love me, Pan. We've bonded and you can't do anything about it. This hurts you as much as it hurts me. You hate your 'job', as you said, who'd want to be one of you, but you're to proud to admit it."  
  
She drew in a breath sharply, but quietly. He was right. His short speech brought to surface the turmoils she felt ever since she started this career. This wasn't the life she had wanted to lead. She hated the way men touched her when she felt no emotion. Trunks had made her feel again. She stifled a sob and walked away from the door. Away from Trunks. One step at a time. She was the Heartbreaker, and it broke her heart.  
  
~  
  
A.N. Weird ending? Bad ending? You knew that was coming... I mean it's in the title, come on! It IS the title! I'll let you ppl be my beta readers. Tell me wats wrong & I'll repost with it edited, k? Thankyou! Any feedback is appreciated. A review a flame or even a 'huh?'.  
  
~Opal~ 


End file.
